


Lost In Your Arms

by LionHeartQueen



Series: In Your Arms [1]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartQueen/pseuds/LionHeartQueen
Summary: Episode 1x04- The moment between Myfanwy and Gestalt isn't ruined in the Archival Room. I was going to just make a sexy story but then plot worked it's way in.Also I haven't written a fanfiction in over 15 years so be kind.





	Lost In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr at [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com/).

Myfanwy couldn't resist teasing Gestalt as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away before he could chew on his fingernail. 

"Bad habit," she said staring into those gorgeous eyes. 

With a quick movement Teddy grabbed her arm and yanked it down and slightly behind him. Myfanwy's breath caught as she stumbled against his chest. Their faces were inches apart, breath mingling. His eyes dropped to her lips, and she couldn't help pressing closer. He met her halfway, their lips connecting. Myfanwy's mouth had been parted and Teddy caught her bottom lip between his own. 

Gestalt's mind was vast, and while an alarming part of it was solely focused on every point of connection between Myfanwy and his Teddy body, it quickly got Robert and Eliza away from others and somewhere private. Eliza slipped into a private bathroom, where she quickly locked the door and slumped against the door, breath stuttering from her lips. Five floors above her, Robert found an empty conference room and did the same. All it's bodies shuddered feeling both the warm press of Myfanwy and the absence of. Alex's eyes opened and it added the additional sensory input of seeing himself with Myfanwy. She had brought her free hand up to the back of Teddy's head, digging her fingers into the meticulously gelled hair. 

Rising up to the balls of her feet, Myfanwy opened her mouth and as soon as she felt Teddy's tongue touched her own a groan escaped her throat. A sound behind her, had Myfanwy whipping away from Teddy and whirling around. Alex was leaning against the table containing all the files she had pulled but had yet to look through. He was breathing heavily and staring at her with hungry eyes. 

Then she realized Gestalt always looked at her like that. Like they couldn't wait to consume her. At first the intense stares from the four platinum blonde sibling (who weren't really siblings) had scared her. The letter from herself proclaiming that someone she trusted was at fault for her attack had terrified and confused her. She was running on paranoia. The stares had felt dangerous, and she was sure they had known. But then Gestalt had moments of softness and yearning when talking to her, and that had clued her in on their feelings. 

While maintaining eye contact with Alex, she felt Teddy step up behind her, close enough to fill his body heat but not enough to touch. Myfanwy was feeling light headed and felt her face grow hot. 

"Myfanwy, " all of Gestalt breathed in unison. 

"Maybe we should finish our discussion later?" asked Alex, straightening up and placing his hands in his pockets. 

"In a less public location," Teddy added, sounding further from her now. 

Myfanwy focused on calming herself, drawing in deeper breaths. But the lust and adrenaline was making her brave. 

"Tonight. My place?" 

Gestalt couldn't contain his surprise. Alex's eyes widened then he grinned that wicked grin that he only did in the twins' bodies. Alex and Teddy took a step closer to her, though still not touching. Gestalt saw how her chest began to rise and fall faster and her pupils dialated out. God, she was so responsive. This was nothing like their drunken tumble a few nights ago. There had been no seduction, just a frantic kiss of lips then bodies. It had had a taint of desperation to it. But now along with lust in her eyes, Gestalt also saw a spark of something alive that they hadn't seen in her for years. 

"Alright, love, which one of me do you want to come over?" Alex asked. 

"I know at Glengrove you had a crush on Robert, before you understood who I was. Or-" Teddy said. 

"Maybe Eliza? You've always been more relaxed around me then."

Myfanwy's head reeled a bit. She hadn't really known Gestalt for that long but her previous self had prepared her.

_"Talk to one, you've talked to them all."_

The first day around them, Myfanwy hadn't been able to grasp this. Then she had found an envelope with no number written on it, inside her safe room. 

_"Dear You, _

_I've tried to record as many videos as I can for you before my time is up. But as you may have noticed I'm extraordinarily shy and I can't help being self conscious while talking to myself. (I wonder if you'll be the same. Or maybe you'll somehow be braver then I am. I think it will be the latter otherwise I can't imagine you coming back to this life of danger.) But now I'm running out of time. _

_You see, when I was told from a reliable source that I would lose my memory I was also given a time line. Within two months. Two months before I, the Myfanwy Thomas of now, would be erased. Two damn months to live my life. I will confess I didn't do much living. When it had first sunk in I allowed myself 30 minutes to curl up and cry. Then I did what I've always done best: plan. _

_I wrote letters, made videos, and got the two bank deposit boxes to get you started. Before I knew it, almost all my time has slipped away. I have less then a week now. On the way to work yesterday I could feel eyes watching me, and it's all so inevitable now. I hid in the restroom several times throughout ther day when I became overwhelmed and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I worked late into the night, to afraid to go back to my flat which has felt more and more empty as my last days pass._

_And now for the reason I write this letter. Last night I tried desperately to drown myself in alcohol and wanting to live truly for the first and perhaps last time in 10 years, I slept with Gestalt. Yes the Gestalt hive mind I've warned you about. It's the first time something like this has happened between us and today I've realized what an awkward position I've placed you in, so I'll give you the best information I can on them._

_I met Gestalt after the accident that awakened my abilities. I was old for a new recruit at Glengrove, as most kids are taken in are under the age of 5. This was the case for Gestalt. They had been there long enough to have developed certain personalities for each of their bodies. A lie I easily fell for despite being aware of what Gestalt is. Eliza was more likely to smile kindly at you than the stoney Teddy. And the snarky comments that fall from Alex's lips would seem strange coming from Robert's. But don't be fooled. They are all Gestalt, and Gestalt cares for you. _

_I think I might care for them too._

_Maybe you can trust them with your secret but I'm leaving the choice up to you. _

_Love, Me _

Myfanwy was more sober after she remembered the last line of the letter. Gestalt caught the change of emotions on her face before she could hide it.

"You can bring all your bodies, if you like," she said, and then gave Teddy a teasing smile over her shoulder. "Since I have such an affect on you."

Gestalt smiled ruefully at her and began to make a strategic retreat before it could try taking Myfanwy on the table right there in the Archive room. 

"Till tonight," they said.

After they left the room Myfanwy began looking through the files she pulled regarding Glengrove, determined to unlock the secrets to her past.


End file.
